


Charles in Wonderland

by yes_i_am_at_least_13



Category: Kill Your Darlings (2013), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Slash, Retelling, Students
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yes_i_am_at_least_13/pseuds/yes_i_am_at_least_13
Summary: Поступив в Оксфорд, Чарльз занимается совсем не учебой.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Charles in Wonderland

Студенчество поглощает Чарльза с головой. Вот он, Оксфорд, вот она, Англия, вот они, бескрайние знания и Бодлианская библиотека, только Чарльз Ксавье почему-то не протирает штанами скамьи, а носится в бесконечном круговороте утро/бар-день/квартира-вечер/подворотня; а все потому, что у него есть Эрик Леншерр — ходячая катастрофа и просто замечательный человек. Он придумал кличку профессору Смиттерсу — Жук: толстый хитин пиджака-футляра и роговая оправа очков, — он подменил книги под стеклом в холле, он пронес джин на задние ряды и проставился всей галерке (а Хэнка Маккоя потом долго и мучительно рвало в туалете). У него горбатый нос и кудрявые волосы, фетровая шляпа, элегантный ошейник водолазки и в добавок ко всему номер на левой руке, — его Эрик старательно прячет: никто не должен знать, что такого заводилу и смельчака в не таком уж и далеком сорок пятом году освободили союзные войска, и что в не таком уж и далеком сорок пятом году заводила и смельчак был исхудалым ребенком с запавшими глазами. Чарльз узнает об этом прошлом случайно, когда Эрик переодевается при нем после очередной из их вакхических гулянок, и накрепко обещает никому о нем не говорить (кто-кто, а Чарльз отлично умеет держать слово): Эрику не нужна испорченная репутация, а Чарльзу очень дорога их дружба.

Профессора ненавидят их, но Эрик достаточно начитан, чтобы не попадать впросак и всегда знать ответ на заданный ему вопрос, а Чарльз прилагает достаточные усилия и ночью, когда его сосед по комнате, неудачливый ботаник Хэнк Маккой, уже сладко спит, при желтом свете настольной лампы пишет работы как заведенный. Эрик этим себя не утруждает: у Эрика есть тайна, которая решает большинство его проблем, связанных с учебой, дисциплиной и деньгами. Имя этой тайне — Себастьян Шоу. О Шоу стоило сказать и раньше, потому что большинство гулянок проходили именно в его квартире; именно в квартиру Шоу Эрик впервые привел Чарльза и представил его своим друзьям. Шоу, любивший разглагольствовать, тогда показался Чарльзу степенным, почти величественным: сыграло роль то, как внимала его речи аудитория, как завороженно смотрела на него Эмма Фрост — самая красивая блондинка из всех, что Чарльз встречал (после сестры, конечно), как по-профессорски уверенно он держался и как театрально подозвал Чарльза жестом: «Вот этот молодой человек, без приглашения явившийся в мой дом…» Позднее выяснилось, что Шоу — не воспитатель Эрика, а кто-то вроде верного пса: бывший военный врач, нашедший его в госпитале после лагеря и с тех пор не оставляющий ни на минуту. Куда бы Эрик не поехал, Шоу ехал туда за ним. Что бы Эрик не захотел, Шоу покупал это ему. Что бы за ерунда не пришла Эрику в голову, Шоу помогал ему ее осуществить.

Тем временем между Чарльзом и Эриком что-то зреет. Чарльз почти ощущает это напряжение, растущее между ними, и боже, как же сладко, как томительно ему находиться в предвкушении чего-то нового и необычного. «Мы — новое поколение, — говорит ему Эрик, их мокрые лбы почти соприкасаются, а тяжелый запах джина мешается с душным ароматом одеколона. — Мы должны создать что-то такое, что отличит нас от старшего. Мы должны доказать им, что умеем не просто кутить и повесничать. Только представь лицо Смиттерса, когда он это прочитает» «Чарльз в стране чудес, — говорит Эрик, и таблетка весело шипит на дне чашки, — Только представь» Потом их, отходящих, находит Шоу, отпаивает кислым горячим чаем, и Эрик заблевывает ему брюки и смеется, смеется, смеется. Он требует чего-то большего, но сам продолжает только пить, курить, употреблять и пробовать на вкус девочек в коротких юбках. Тогда Чарльз понимает: пора, запасается горсткой весело шипящих таблеток, отправляет Хэнка к родственникам и берется за машинку.

Тогда же Эрик пропадает. Чарльз паломничает к Шоу, неловко сминая в руках свеженапечатанные заготовки, но находит там только полуголую Эмму и откупоренную бутылку односолодового.

— Где Эрик? — спрашивает он.

— Гуляет со своим новым другом, — отвечает Шоу, рассеянно оглаживая острое колено Эммы. — А ты думал, что ты ему нужен? Ему нужно только то, что ты сейчас держишь в руках. Дай-ка взглянуть.

Чарльз комкает носовой платок, пока Шоу ознакамливается с его трудом.

— Неплохо, — наконец изрекает Шоу, и Чарльз свободно выдыхает и уже хочет нести работу профессору, но… Эрик. Он должен увидеть ее. Тогда Чарльз берется вести расследование, узнает о новом друге Эрика — Риптайд: испанский профиль, смуглая кожа, черные волосы по плечи; говорят, он молодой поэт, — и… сталкивается с Шоу. Шоу, в пальто и шляпе, сидит у клумбы возле дома и как ни в чем не бывало листает книжку.

— А вот и ты, — Шоу улыбается уголками губ. — Я думал, ты придешь пораньше.

— Мы ему не нужны, — говорит Шоу тогда же, зажав книжку между колен. — Он использует нас, только и всего. Скоро он заберет у тебя работу, и все будет кончено. Он ищет таланты, но быстро перегорает.

Чарльзу остается только сесть рядом и ждать, но ожидание ничего не приносит.

Эрик появляется так же внезапно, как и исчезает. Он тут же организовывает недурную пьянку по случаю своего возвращения, и людей на ней слишком много, чтобы Чарльз сумел улучить возможность переговорить с ним наедине.

— Эрик, — кричит он, подняв руку с работой над головой. — Я написал, что ты просил! Не хочешь взглянуть?

Потом они наконец-то, совсем как в давние времена, сидят бок о бок на пирсе, свесив ноги к воде, и смотрят на ночную Темзу, обсуждают работу Чарльза, смеются и… впервые целуются. У Чарльза это третий по счету раз, у Эрика — сто тысячный, и поэтому ли, поэтому ли Чарльз ощущает, как внутри его тела роем взметываются сотни бабочек с шелковыми крыльями?.. Эрику нравится его работа, Эрику нравится он, Чарльз, и не наплевать ли на то, что говорил о нем Шоу тогда, у клумбы? Риптайд курит, ходит за их спинами, молчаливый и странный, и его подчеркнутое невнимание лишь подкрепляет теорию Чарльза о том, что Шоу глубоко ошибается насчет Эрика. 

Позже умрет мама, Шоу станет одержимым, и Эрик убьет его, спасая свою честь, его арестуют, а Чарльз ничем не сможет помочь, и их пути навсегда разойдутся, но сейчас они оба сидят на пирсе, едва доставая носками ботинок до спокойной черной воды, целуются то глубоко и чувственно, то коротко, в нос и в щеку, нюхают сигаретный дым, а работа, так старательно написанная Чарльзом — «Чарльз в стране чудес», — лежит на темном дереве и шелестит под порывистым ветром, наспех придавленная камнем. Их — трое и двое одновременно, и сейчас они по-настоящему счастливы: сейчас они действительно в стране чудес.


End file.
